Ma Boys
by Ferra ardhi
Summary: Menikah? Tidak.. Tidak.. Kalau Sehun menikah apa jadinya Zhalina. Dia pasti akan hancur. Tapi ini bukan kisah tentang Sehun, apalagi tentang Zhalina. Ini kisah tentang Kai, yha tentang Kai yang begitu mencintai wanitanya.


China Town begitu ramai malam ini, banyak orang berlalu-lalang dari satu tempat ketempat lain untuk mencari barang yang mereka cari. Seorang pria berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari lautan manusia itu. Ia mengenakan mantel musim dingin, dan menggunakan masker diwajahnya. Ia terus berusaha keluar dari sana, saat ia dapat keluar dari kerumunan ia langsung berlari menjauh. Hingga sampai di persimpangan jalan yang cukup ramai, sebuah van membunyikan klaksonnya. Pria itu menoleh lalu membuang nafas lega. Ia memasuki van tersebut lalu membuka mantel nya.

"Kau terlihat seperti pencuri saat keluar dari china town." kekeh Baekhyun

"Ahh..aku juga lelah melakukannya. Tapi aku harus mencari orang itu, mengapa dia sulit sekali ditemukan sih"

"Kau frustasi??" "Sudah jelas, ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa toko kau singgahi??"

"Hanya kurang 20 toko."

"Itu butuh waktu seminggu."

"Hah... Semua karena kecerobohan ku."

"Sudahlah.."

'Drrttt...drttt' ponsel Kai bergetar ternyata telfon dari Sehun, jantungnya berdetak 4 kali lipat lebih cepat.

"Sehun"bisik Kai

"Halo.. Sehun apa kabar?"

"Bagaimana sudah dapat barang itu??"

"Hmm begini sehun, aku sudah satu minggu mencari di china town. Namun..."

"Kau belum menemukannya?"

"Hmm i..iyha..maafkan aku sehun,aku akan segera menemukannya."

"Waktumu hanya satu minggu lagi, setelah itu aku yang akan turun tangan." "Baiklah, aku cek satu minggu lagi." Kai hanya terdiam.

Sehun memutuskan panggilannya membuat Kai menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, dan menatap ngeri pada layar ponselnya.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian ia melihat pria aneh berlarian di china town, gerimis mengguyur kota Bandung, lebih tepatnya disekitar China town. Seorang gadis menatap keluar jendela cafe tempat dia bekerja. Ia menghela nafas panjang, hingga teman disampingnya dapat mendengar helaan nafasnya.

"Kenapa??"

"Barang itu, barang sialan itu. kalau aku bertemu dengan pemiliknya aku akan membunuh nya. Gara-gara salah kantong aku jadi terancam dipecat. Huft.."

"Memangnya apa isinya??"

"Kau tak perlu tau."

"Lalu apa alasanmu pada bu Gina??"

"Aku bilang kecopetan."

"Aku penasaran apa isinya?"

"Seharusnya isi tas itu seragam baru untuk kita. Tapi jadi baju yang berbeda."

"Seragam baru-_-" Zhalina membatu.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan segera mencari nya."

"Oh my,baiklah tak apa."

"Jangan bilang pada yang lain.."

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak bisa membantu mu. Maaf..."

"Tak apa... Terimakasih."

"Eh, btw kau tau EXO??"

"Artis korea yang sekarang hilang bagai ditelan bumi??"

"Yha, kemarin ada berita Chanyeol di Indonesia. Dan dia sedang berbicara dengan orang Indonesia. Dia bisa berbicara bahasa Indonesia."

"Benarkah?? Menakjubkan.." Ferra menjawab datar.

"Hei..ekspresimu itu lho."

"Sudah, tugas menanti ku."

"Baiklah..."

Ferra menghampiri pelanggan yang baru datang.

"Selamat datang di Wave Caffe, ada yang bisa saya bantu. Ada yang ingin di pesan kak."

"Please Chocosplash, and Cheesecake blueberry."

"Ok,please wait 6 minute mr."

"But, can we talk?"

"Sorry mr i'm busy now." Kai mengedarkan pandangannya, ya benar caffe memang sedang ramai.

"After you finish your shift."

"If you want wait."ucap Ferra acuh.

"El, satu chocosplash dan satu blueberry cheesecake"

"OK."

Setelah lima menit, El memberikan pesanan Kai pada Ferra.

"satu chocosplash dan satu blueberry cheesecake."

"Thanks."

"This your wish."

"Thanks, im wait you."

"What ever."

"Ada apa, kenapa mukamu seperti itu? Padahal dia itu tampan."

"Nggak papa.."

"Hahaha,sudahlah ayo. Sudah waktunya ganti shift."

"Hmm"

Ferra dan Zhalina berganti pakaian lalu bergegas keluar.

"El kami duluan."ucap Zhalina.

"Aku duluan Fer.."lanjutnya

"Ok. El aku ingin chocochoyo"

"Baiklah, kau langsung pulang?"

"Entahlah, ada yang menungguku."

"Pantas kau bersikap aneh, ternyata ada pacarmu."

"El...dia bukan pacarku. Kau ini menyindir saja."

"Haha lalu siapa dia, ini pesananmu."

"Kau tak perlu kepo."

"Baiklah.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"See you el"

Ferra berjalan mendekati pria tadi.

"Kau ingin bicara apa??"

"Kau sudah selesai?? Baiklah ayo pergi."

"Pergi?? Kemana?? Kau..."

"Aku antar kau pulang."

Kai menarik tangan Ferra keluar dari china town. Tak lama sebuah van menghampiri mereka.

"Hai kai..."

"Hai Baek.."

"Kita mau kemana, ini bukan arah kerumahku."uvap Ferra menyadari arah mobil itu.

"Nanti ku antar pulang."

"Kai,Baek... KALIAN..."

"Ssttt diamlah, kau tau siapa kami. Jadi diamlah."

"Bukankah kalian artis yang hilang itu??"

"Ya!! Bukan hilang hanya menghilang."

"Terserah..."

"Kau tak senang bertemu kami??"

"Tidak, biasa saja."

"Kembalikan barang itu."

"Barang apa??"

"Gaun"

"Apa itu milikmu?? Hmmm"

"Itu milik Sehun, dia akan menikah."

"Be..benarkah?? Di..dia akan menikah??"

"Iyha,jadi kembalikan gaun itu"

"Hmm, ta..tapi gaun itu tidak ada padaku."

"Apa!!! Lalu dimana gaun itu??"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Apa maksudmu??"

"Yha aku tidak tau."

"Kau harus mencarinya."

"Aku tidak mau, apa perduli ku.."

"Kau harus mencarinya kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal."

"Kau adalah artis jadi kau tidak akan menyakiti penggemarmu. Kau akan kena kasus."

"Aku punya banyak uang, aku dapat dengan mudah menghapus kasusku, dan mengembalikan nama baikku."

'benar juga, kalau aku sampai dibunuh siapa yang akan mencegah pernikahan Sehun. Lalu akan muncul berita, seorang penggemar mengaku dibunuh oleh Kai EXO. Hanya karena Sehun menikah.' Ferra berkhayal.

"Aaahhh tidak.. tidak... Kau jangan menyentuhku."

"Siapa yang bisa mencegahku??"

Kai mendekati Ferra, mengunci pergerakannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencari kejujuran dari mata Ferra.

'Bagaimana ini aku harus bagaimana. Kenapa dia mendekat, jangan jangan... Rasanya aku ingin pingsan, iyha benar. Pingsan...'

Ferra pura-pura pingsan dan membuat Kai kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi??"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kai??"

"Aku pikir dia hanya berakting, nafasnya tak stabil."bisik Kai pada Baekhyun..

"Benarkah??"

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, kalau dia mati tinggal kita berikan pada Leon. Singa itu pasti kelaparan."

'ah..singa?? Dasar pria pria tak berperikemanusiaan. Gadis manis sepertiku akan di berikan pada singa lapar?? Bagaimana ini.. Oh God, kenapa mobilnya berhenti??'

"Leon, kami datang. Ini ku bawakan makanan." ucap kai menggendong Ferra keluar dari mobil.

"Cepat kai, kelihatannya leon sangat lapar."

"Ah, gadis ini cukup berat. Leon pasti kenyang."

'Apa?? Berat, maksudnya aku gendut? Sialan.. Tapi bagaimana ini, apa ini akhir dari kisah hidupku yang menjomblo sejak lahir??'

"Buka pintunya Rio!!"

"Aahhh"teriak Ferra saat Kai melemparkan nya kekasur.

"Tidak leon, jangan makan aku. Aku masih jomblo leon.. Tidak"

"Bhahahaha kau menjomblo sepanjang hidupmu??? Hahaha"

Ferra membuka matanya menatap kesal pada Kai.

"Ya!!! Apa yang kau lakukan?? Kau membohongi aku?? Ya!!" Ferra melempar bantal yang ada disampingnya ke arah Kai.

"Kau juga berpura-pura pingsan tadi." Kai tak mau kalah ia melempar kembali bantal itu kearah Ferra. Kai melompat menaiki kasur dan bergulat bantal dengan Ferra.

"Aahhh..." Ferra terjatuh, lalu Kai menariknya kepelukan. Sehingga Ferra jatuh menimpa Kai.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Kai saat mendengar suara teriakan, dan ia malah mendapati Kai sedang... Hmmmm you know lah. Dalam posisi yang sulit di ungkapnya dengan kata-kata.

"Kalian sedang apa??"

Kai mendorong Ferra sehingga ia terjatuh kebawah.

"Astaga..." Chanyeol menatap gadis itu kasihan, ia mengulurkan tangannya membantu Ferra berdiri. Kai yang kaget atas apa yang ia lakukan langsung mengulurkan tangannya membantu Ferra. Ferra masih mengusap bokong cantiknya yang mendarat dilantai yang dingin dan keras. Saat ia mendongak ia menatap dua tangan yang terulur padanya. Ia menatap kedua lengan itu, kemudian meraih keduanya.

"Terimakasih"

"Kau tak apa??"

"Aku tak apa, bukankah kau Chanyeol??"

"Kai, dia EXO-L??? Lalu kenapa kau membawanya??"

"Aku hanya sekedar tau, aku bukan fans fanatik."

"Kurasa kau aman.."

"Kau pikir aku leon??"

"Ha?? Leon??"

"Singa peliharaanmu"

"Hahahaha bodoh kau, leon..." panggil kai, tak lama datang seekor anggora manet yang sangat lucu.

"Kau... Kenapa kau bilang leon adalah singa yang kelaparan??"

"Karna dia galak, sama sepertimu."

"Maksudmu???"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini. Ayo makan malam..."teriak Baekhyun.

"Ah... Kau benar, aku sangat lapar.."ucap Ferra berlari mengikuti Baekhyun. Dibelakangnya Kai dan Chanyeol mengikuti sambil menahan tawa menatap tingkah gila Ferra.

Ferra berlari ala-ala film memasuki ruang makan. Saat membuka pintu dia berputar-putar layaknya seorang Putri yang sedang menari. Namun saat ia berhenti dan menghadap meja makan ia melongo, malu, dan mules menatap meja makan yang di penuhi oleh personil EXO dan tiga gadis yang dia yakini adalah pacar salah satu dari mereka.

Pipinya memerah, mulutnya terbuka, dan tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi tanda minta diisi. Dia bertambah malu saat Kai melewati nya sambil menutup rahang Ferra keatas.

 **_.oO0Oo._**

 ** _Bayangkan EXO yang hilang ditelan bumi dan bertemu dengan kalian. Kalian di culik Kai, bertemu EXO. Dan maaf yha kalian bayangin juga Sehun nikah._** **Eh, hai para reader's. Jangan jadi siders yha. Vote and comment sangat aku butuhkan.**


End file.
